L'amour? Parce que ça existe!
by Misspounie
Summary: Les princes charmants n'existe pas, les contes de fées ne sont que mensonges et rêves de petites filles! Grandis un peu... §Chapitre 1 réécris§
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pour moi, l'amour c'est… comment dire? Rien! Ça n'existe absolument pas et il faut être carrément folle pour tomber amoureuse. Oui c'est vrai les livres d'amour nous font rêver. Le prince sauve sa charmante princesse de la mort, ils se marient, la source de leurs problèmes est disparue à jamais, et ils auront de merveilleux enfants. Et la vérité dans tout ça, elle est où?! Depuis mes cinq ans, j'attends mon prince charment, à croire que la ponctualité, il ne connait pas! A 13 ans je suis tombée amoureuse, non pas d'un prince charmant, mais d'un garçon de mon âge, quand je lui ai avouais il m'a ri au nez et m'a dit qu'il préférer se marier avec un putois qu'une« gamine au nez qui coule » ! Là j'ai eu envie de giflée mon « prince charment » ce que je ne me suis pas privée de faire! A 15 ans, j'ai eu ma première expérience sexuelle. A la base, je ne voulais pas, sauf que les coups de poings, ça convainc assez bien je trouve. Finalement j'ai bien aimée, et, me lassant des faux princes charmants, j'ai préférée continuais avec le sexe! De toutes façons, les hommes, y'a que la beauté et les formes qui les intéressent. Moi j'ai 20 ans et je suis la navigatrice de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et je ne crois plus au conte de fée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gras: Action des personnages**

_Italiques : pensée de Nami _

Chapitre: Méfiance

-Nami? Hé ho…

-Pardon Robin je réfléchissais…

-En fixant Law? **Dis-t-elle avec un sourire**

-Quoi ?! Je ne le fixais pas! **Dis-t-elle surprise que son amie es vu qui elle fixait.**

-Ah bon?

-Exactement!

-Dans ce cas, à quoi tu « réfléchissais» dis-moi? **Dis-t-elle avec un sourire taquin cette fois **

-Je réfléchissais en me disant qu'il aurait de bonnes compétences de combat!

-Ah oui?

-Mais oui! A quoi d'autre aurai-je pu penser?

-A toi de me le dire… **Dis-t-elle avec une voie pleine de sous- entendu.**

-Robin! Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi?! **Elle fit de gros yeux, choquée.**

-Penser quoi? Je n'ai absolument rien dis!

-Arrête de faire l'innocente! Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parle!

-Et de quoi parliez-vous, sublime créatures des dieux? **Dis Sanji en arrivant avec des yeux en cœur **

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir sonné idiot! **Dis Nami, énervé de ne pas pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité.**

_-_Nami-chérie… Tes paroles me fendent le cœur! **Dis-t-il en« pleurant »**

_Sur ce, je les laissai la –Robin avec ses sous-entendu et Sanji avec son « cœur fendu » - et parti prendre l'air à l'avant du bateau. Je m'appuyai à la rambarde et partie dans mes pensées. Elle m'agaçait à toujours avoir raison! Car, oui, je « regarder » Law. Mais pas comme elle le pense! Enfin, oui et non. Je le trouver Beau et sexy avec son air mystérieux et en même temps d'une certaine façon; il m'effrayé avec son regard froid et autoritaire. En gros je ne savais pas comment le jugé, et je détesté ça! _

_Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne vis et n'entendis pas la personne s'approcher de moi et je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule, me retournant vivement._

-Ça t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle? **Dis-t-il visiblement agacé.**

-Pardon? **Dit-elle encore surprise.**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à lui! Non seulement il me fait peur mais en plus il m'agresse à moitié! Je le frappe ou pas?_

-Ça fait 5 minutes que je te parle et que tu ne réponds pas.

-Et alors?** Dit-elle le regard neutre.**

-Alors il me semble t'avoir posé une question et généralement après une question il y a une réponse et c'est toi qui devrais me la donner logiquement. Donc je reprends peux-tu me dire dans combien de temps on atteindra la prochaine île?

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de répondre?

-Pardon? **Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Etonné.**

-Je sais que Luffy t'a permis de faire un bout de route avec nous mais moi je ne te fais pas confiance!

-Au point de ne pas répondre à une simple question? J'appellerais ça de l'impolitesse moi Nami-ya. **Dit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres**

_Il me tape sur les nerfs, je sens que je vais céder et le frapper !_

-On accostera dans à peu près deux semaine. C'est bon t'es content?

-Ouais même si j'aurais préféré éviter de perdre 10 minutes.

-Et merci tu connais ?

-Ecoute- moi bien. **Il la toisait d'un air méprisant visiblement énervé.** Ok tu m'aime pas c'est cool mais j'men fou totalement et si tu veux éviter de passer sous lame de mon nodachi, tu à intérêt à me parler plus gentiment et à ne pas me donner d'ordre. **Sur ce il s'en alla.**

_J'avais la chaire de poule si je ne savais pas quoi pensée de lui, maintenant je sais que je dois me méfier de lui .Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire non plus si c'est ce que tu crois crétin. _

Coucou ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 réécris j'espère que cette fois-ci il vous plaira et j'avoue qu'en y repensant l'autre était vraiment nul et je sais que celui-ci est petit mais j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain je m'en excuse à bientôt pour la suite j'espère.


End file.
